


Reconcile

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting is not forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**xf_pornbattle**](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/).

Dana's eyes were closed, her hips rocking with the gentle movement of Laura's tongue. Every stroke sent a shiver up her body. She tangled her fingers into the mop of dark hair on Laura's head.

She tried to keep her mind with her body, but it kept drifting, away from the softly lit room on Colonial One, away from the mouth pressed against her flesh, away from the fingers slowly sliding in and out of her. It drifted to him, to his eyes, to his body, to the feel of his skin and the sound of his breath in her ear.

Laura's tongue slid over her clit and Dana felt it start to throb. She lifted her hips to the sensation. She felt her tongue swirl, over and over, just like his used to, in their house on the lakeshore, in unprecidented bliss in the days before everything changed.

"Mulder," Dana whispered as a shiver slid down her spine. She bit her lip painfully and opened her eyes, centering her vision on Laura's head, bringing herself back to reality. She felt a flush spread across her cheeks and chest.

Laura lapped at her, lifting her head slightly to meet Dana's eyes. "Who was he?" she asked, her voice low and smooth. She continued stroking Dana with her tongue, watching her intently, waiting for her response. Dana turned her head to the side on the pillow, a mixture of pleasure and sadness settling in her abdomen. She sparked and faded with the slow motion of Laura's tongue, again and again.

"There was a man on Caprica," Dana whispered, gasping softly. "He died in the attack."

"Hmmm," Laura murmured, her lips against Dana's flesh. She licked her again, slowly, and pressed her cheek against Dana's inner thigh. "An unfortunate one of many, I'm afraid. And you were very close."

Dana felt goosebumps rise on her skin. "Yes," she said softly. "We were extremely close."

Laura kissed Dana's thigh, warm lips against cool skin. Her lips blazed a trail up and lapped at her again. Dana arched her back and tugged on Laura's hair, not to stop her, but to beg her to continue. It's best to forget, she thought. This is how you forget, Dana.

"Gods, Dana," Laura whispered, kissing to her other thigh. "I'm so sorry."

Dana let strands of Laura's hair run through her fingers, cool and silky. It calmed her, grounded her. "We all lost so much down there. I just can't believe that I lost him."

Every day she remembered holding his face in her hands and looking up at the amber sky, radioactive snow falling all over them, all over the land. She'd known they had to run somewhere, anywhere, but also knew he couldn't move.

"Go," he'd whispered then, desperation in his eyes. Remembering that look, the sound of his voice, always sent her head spinning.

"I try to grasp at the utter atrocity of it all, and I truly believe some events are too impossible to understand, to reconcile within ourselves," Laura murmured, her fingers rhythmic inside of Dana, slowly, carefully pulling her back to the small makeshift bed where they lay.

"If I can't, I can't ever let him go," Dana whispered. Laura watched her while she covered Dana with her mouth again, tongue sliding deep into her folds, stroking more roughly. Dana moaned and grabbed Laura's hair tightly, moving with the rhythm, feeling her orgasm build inside her, slowly burning.

In an instant Laura's tongue was gone again. Dana grit her teeth and rolled her head on the pillow with a soft groan. "Don't let him go," Laura said, her breath hot on Dana's skin. "You carry him with you for a purpose. Acceptance is not forgetting."

Dana breathed out and felt Laura's tongue swirling over her clit, then stroking it intently, and knew she finally wasn't going to stop. She begged her in her head--don't stop, don't stop--and could hear her own voice begging Mulder not to stop, never to stop. It seemed like forever ago, like a different lifetime.

She felt her body soaring and came hard then, thoughts cleared from her mind, bucking up against Laura's mouth and letting out a strangled cry. The roll of her hips gradually slowed as her body relaxed. She looked down at Laura and smiled softly as their eyes met again.

"We've all moved on," Laura said, kissing the inside of her knee, her eyes thoughtful. "But we won't forget."


End file.
